SCP-2845
] Summary SCP-2845 is a quadruped entity, measuring 2.9 meters in height at the shoulder and weighing 815 kilograms. A sinuous neck, generally held in an upright position, extends a further .5 m, terminating in a head with humanoid facial features. SCP-2845 possesses antlers, measuring 4.8 meters across: Antlers are white with black marbling in coloration, and have not been observed to shed. SCP-2845 is covered in hair with an average length of 10 cm, with the exception of the face, which is hairless. SCP-2845’s coloration is primarily a pastel green, with a stripe of cream on the underside of the neck and belly. A ring of ice particles is suspended 15 cm behind SCP-2845’s skull, measuring 1.7 m in diameter, with a ring thickness of 35 cm. This ring is interrupted at regular intervals by seven spheres consisting of metallic hydrogen and metallic helium, each measuring 15 cm in diameter. The ring and spheres rotate clockwise at a speed of 1.6 rpm. The force maintaining the movement of the ring, the physical state of the spheres, and the means by which SCP-2845 is capable of supporting its head under the weight of its antlers are unknown. SCP-2845 is capable of instantaneous transmutation and reconstruction of matter. No matter is created or destroyed during this process. This property is manifested at will, with an observed range extending to targets within eyesight: maximum range of this ability is unknown. The transmuted matter will remain stable despite the lack of other factors: for example, metallic hydrogen and helium are common results, which will remain in either solid or liquid form despite the surrounding temperature. The altered atmosphere will not mix with unaltered regions, maintaining chemical consistency. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, possibly higher Name: SCP-2845, "THE DEER" Origin: SCP Foundation Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Keter-Class SCP Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Matter Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Transmuted matter is always completely stable and nonreactive), Telepathy, Biological Manipulation (turns plants into metalloid organisms and can keep a being conscious after transmutation), Transmutation, Durability Negation. Attack Potency: Town level (Said to be capable of destroying the entirety of Site-100, an exceptionally large containment facility, able to ram with 28 kilotons of force) possibly''' higher''' (If it escaped containment, it has the possibility of causing an XK-Class End of the World scenario) ignores durability with Matter Manipulation Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ flight speed (Capable of flying at .0018c), possibly Below Average Human movement speed (Took 3 days to travel 124 kilometres, assuming it didn't stop while traveling) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Town Class Durability: At least City level (Implied to be able to survive the detonation of its on-site nuclear warhead. Most Foundation nuclear warheads are in the double-digit megaton range. Withstood continued bombardment for several weeks without being impeded), possibly higher (The Foundation described SCP-2845 as being "completely resistant to physical damage") Stamina: Unknown Range: Kilometres (Range has been observed to be up to 10 kilometres), Unknown with Matter Manipulation Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Unknown. (Described as thinking completely differently from human beings.) Weaknesses: Can only manipulate matter within its line of sight. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Causes pillars and cones of metallic hydrogen to burst from the ground, slamming into the target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Rohan Kishibe (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Rohan's Profile (Speed was equalized, starting distance was 25 meters and both were bloodlusted) Category:Characters Category:SCP Foundation Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Matter Users Category:Physics Users Category:Telepaths Category:Biology Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Unknown Tier